


Playing House

by TheycallmeGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Angels, Balthazar is a little shit, Big Brother Castiel, Charlie gathers old flames, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fledglings, Fluff, Gabriel is a sweetie, Kevin is alive, Kid Fic, Mama Tran is a lifesaver, Mama Tran is safe, Multi Chapter, Nesting, Old Flames, Other, Sam and Dean play mom and dad, Surprise Visits, Toddlers, Waffles, all is well, he's also cuddly, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeGabriel/pseuds/TheycallmeGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that.. A cradle?" Dean asked after a moment, still struggling to wrap his mind around the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon divergent.   
> Kevin never died, Dean doesn't have the Mark of Cain, Abbadon still lives, and Metatron is still fuckin' shit up. Mama Tran is safe and sound, and Charlie never left to Oz.

The Winchesters had just finished slashing their way through a horde of uncharacteristically blood thirsty angels when they heard the whimpering coming from behind a once-heavily guarded door.   
"The hell was that?" Dean muttered breathlessly, turning confused emerald hues onto Sam's warm hazel's.   
Sam gave his brother a shrug, cautiously stepping over the strewn bodies of the fallen to get to said door. Dean's hand caught his as it made contact with the doorknob.   
"What if it's a trap, Sammy?" Dean muttered, looking dis-trustingly at the metal object as if willing it to shout out that it's a trap. It was an ornamental looking door, with beautiful swirls and designs etched into the ominous looking metal. Metal that gleamed like an angel's sword.   
"Enochian." Sam whispered distractedly, fingers trailing across the engraved lettering. "It's Enochian."   
"All the more reason to haul ass. I don't like the look of it, Sammy. Not one bit."  
Another whimper had both boys freezing.   
"Is it me, or did that sound kinda like a..?"   
A soft cooing noise had their eyebrows shooting up to their hairline before scrunching together dangerously.   
"They've got a kid in there."   
Despite the fact that their instincts were screaming at them to run in the opposite direction as quickly as humanely possible, both Winchesters flung the door open, coming face to face with what appears to be a...   
Nursery?  
"Dude.. What the hell?"  
"I don't know."   
"No, seriously- What the _hell_?"   
" _I don't know!_ "  
Their voices, although a whispery hiss, was just enough to alert the owner of the various coos and whimpers, drawing out a rather fussy babbling noise.   
The brothers froze once more, turning towards the _enormous_ nest-like cradle in the center of the room. It was a huge circular shape, the blankets hanging off of the side a blinding white color. Feathers of various size and hues lined the basket-esk bed, and what looks like a mobile hung from the high ceiling. The cradle itself was held high into the air by what seemed to be support beams, and a single flight of stairs, narrow and steep, led up to the dipped edge, more than likely an entrance.   
"Well. That's... Odd." Dean's voice had gone an octave higher in surprise, clearly not expecting.. _This_.  
"Is that.. A cradle?" Dean asked after a moment, still struggling to wrap his mind around the situation.   
"Looks like it." Sam cautiously made his way up the stairs, and it wasn't long before he was peering into what looked like a pile of tiny limbs and even tinier wings.   
"...Dean?" Sam squeaked when a tawny pair of golden wings stirred restlessly in the center of the bedding.   
"What is it, Sammy?"   
The first pair of small wings were quickly joined by two other, smaller pairs of golden wings.   
They flapped quietly for a moment before stilling, the silence followed by more quiet cooing.   
"You're uh- You're not gonna believe this."  
"Hit me."  
"It's a crib for... Baby angels?" Sam added after a bit, disbelief making the sentence sound like a question.   
"... You're joking, right?"  
"Wish I was, Dean."   
The tiny golden wings picked up their movement again, a whimper heard from beneath them.   
Sam then realized that the little angel the wings belonged to was trapped beneath a white comforter.  
The poor little thing couldn't get out.   
_It's suffocating_! An oddly maternal voice screeched into his head, and before Sam knew what he was doing, his hands were scrambling to release the angel from is blanket-y prison.   
And then he suddenly had his arms full of a fluffy little angel. It- no, _he_ \- was, in every sense of the term, _adorable_. Fluffy little caramel curls, six beautifully golden wings, tiny arms.. Little legs... Big 'ole.. Oddly... _Familiar_ golden eyes...  
Sam turned hopelessly towards Dean, eyes practically screaming for help as the angel babbled and cooed in his arms.   
"Wow, you weren't kidding." Dean's eyebrows raised as the angel patted at Sam's cheeks. He paused when he caught sight of Sam's ghostly white face and that deer-in-the-headlights look. "What?"   
_There's no fucking way_. Sam's mind subconsciously deadpanned, not registering Dean's irritated voice as he stared into those wide, innocent eyes the color of liquid gold.  
" _Sammy_!"   
Startled out of his staring contest with a _tiny fucking Archangel_ , Sam slowly made his way down the steps, still cradling the supposed-to-be dead Archangel in his arms. A supposed-to-be dead Archangel, that was now a tiny toddler. A tiny toddler that was cooing at him in the most- _Oh God_ \- **Adorable** way possible.   
"Dean? Could you.. Come here for a second?" Suddenly, his brother was at his side, scrutinizing the little angel. No, _Archangel_.   
"Jesus." Dean blurted loudly as Sam resisted the sudden, very odd urge to squeal as the toddler gave a very Castiel-esk head tilt at his brother.   
That's when Sam had realized that there were more little angels in that cradle.   
And if he found Gabriel in there... Who knows who those other angels were?

This was bad.   
_Very bad_.  
"Dean? You wouldn't happen to notice anything.. _Familiar about him_ , would you?"   
"Uh." Came Dean's rather eloquent reply, eyebrows scrunching in thought. "No..?" He trailed off before adding a quick- "Why? Do you?

"I think... I might have an idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng baby angels!
> 
> [ Here is a rather shitty doodle on what the cradle looks like. ](https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/p526x296/10401516_835265396506718_8391809971645131780_n.jpg?oh=630c10248eaaecc285472666cd9cb4be&oe=54AD3D34&__gda__=1424703442_57a133e4855a93722943efae61873c79)
> 
> Did I make a mistake? Got anything to say about this chapter?   
> Gimme some feedback!


End file.
